Solo un beso
by MariRyuzaki
Summary: Charles siempre esta ayudando a todos en lo que puede, pero cuando no esta ayudando a nadie se pone a leer. Acostado en un claro Erik lo ve. Una apuesta termina en una deliciosa cena.


Historia basada en la imagen de rhymeswithmonth en Deviant Art la cual se llama training. Ella me dejo hacer la historia, la cual me pertenece. Excepto los personajes. Tambien esta la version en Ingles para los que la quieran ver.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cherik

Entrenamiento

Era un día más de entrenamiento con los jóvenes mutantes. Cada uno había logrado superarse y por el momento no necesitaban de la ayuda de su mentor. Charles había aprovechado esto para tomar uno de los libros de su gran colección y salió a tomar aire fresco. El joven profesor llego hasta un claro el cual se veía muy acogedor. Camino hasta el lugar y se acostó en el suelo, abriendo su libro para empezar a leer.

Por otro lado se encontraba Erik trotando como lo hacia todas las mañanas. Solo le faltaban unos minutos para terminar su recorrido cuando algo llamo su atención. Un chico de cabello oscuro que estaba muy absorto en su libro. Al verlo Erik sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho, lo cual lo extraño, pero no le tomo importancia y se acerco al chico.

-Charles-llamo el joven para atraer su atención.

-¡Oh! Hola Erik-le dijo el otro chico sin dejar de ver su libro.

-Pareces entretenido-dijo mientras se sentaba cerca del joven profesor recibiendo solo una sonrisa departe de él.

Estando ya en el suelo Erik empezó a hacer abdominales, estirando primero las piernas y luego recogiéndolas. No duro mucho y se acomodo para hacer lagartijas, acercándose un poco a Charles, el cual estaba todavía leyendo su libro. Erik leyó la portada del libro. "Psicología en acción", ideal para Charles.

-Hagamos algo Erik-dijo el profesor bajando su libro y viendo al otro chico- Acércate.

-…-Magneto hizo lo que su amigo le indico y se acerco a él.

-Ponte en posición de hacer lagartijas, yo me pondré en dirección de tu cara, entonces cada vez que bajes debes acercarte pero no completamente. –Charles sonrió y hablo otra vez- Para hacerlo interesante hagamos una apuesta.

-Hmph-bufo Erik con su sonrisa de siempre- Esta bien. ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Si me llegas a tocar tendrás que hacer la cena-termino diciendo mientras se acostaba en el suelo con su cara justo debajo de la de Erik.

-Está bien-respondió el otro chico con una sonrisa y empezó a hacer lagartijas.

Erik bajaba hasta casi tocar la nariz de Charles con la suya, mientras el chico que estaba debajo de él lo miraba directamente a los ojos y contaba cuantas veces hacia una lagartija. Pasadas unas 15 lagartijas Charles cerró los ojos pero siguió contando mientras el otro chico hacia las flexiones. Erik sintió otra vez un leve golpe en su pecho al poner su mirada en los labios del joven profesor. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan raro?

Sonrió de manera divertida después de un rato de pensar. Amor. Eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente al preguntarse qué era lo que sentía por Charles. Siguió haciendo lagartijas y antes de llegar al número cien corto la distancia entre sus labios y los de la persona que estaba debajo de él. Beso a Charles de una manera suave y sin juntar demasiado sus labios, duro unos cuantos segundos y se separo del chico levantándose de inmediato, con una sonrisa en la cara. Al estar de pie noto sorpresa en la cara de su amigo, lo cual lo hizo sonreír más. Se dio la vuelta antes de que el otro chico dijera algo y empezó a caminar.

-Igual siempre la iba a hacer-dijo Magneto mientras se dirigía hacia la mansión.

Charles no sabía si esa respuesta tenía que ver con la apuesta o con el hecho de lo que la haya besado. Pero eso es lo que menos le importaba. Toco sus labios pensando en que tal vez estaba soñando, con su otra mano se pellizco una pierna. No, no había estado soñando. Sonrió de forma boba viendo como su amigo caminaba dentro de la mansión. Se levanto después de un rato y camino hacia la mansión.

-Espero que la cena esté deliciosa-dijo todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado aunque fue muy pequeño.


End file.
